There has previously been provided an apparatus for use in the training and warming-up of baseball pitchers. Such apparatus is a baseball secured, at a single point of connection, to an elastic cord that is connected to one end of a stick. The stick is held behind the back of the pitcher, in contact with the back and angling downwardly so that the nonpitching hand can hold the other end of the stick. The pitcher grips the baseball with his pitching hand, and moves his pitching arm in stretching the training motions.
In the above-indicated apparatus, the connection to the baseball is a metallic connection means, including an eye, the shank of which extends into the baseball. Other prior-art workers have proposed different means of connecting elastic cords to baseballs and other balls. These have included, for example, a stopper inserted in a bore in a baseball.